The talent show
by orange crush3
Summary: Lizzie and her band sing two songs for Gordo, and there is plenty of aftermath.
1. The Ultimate You

"This is it," Lizzie McGuire whispered to her best friend Miranda. "Where is he?" she asked nervously. "Is he in the audience? Is he doing something for the talent show? Is he at home? Is he even here? He better be here... Or he'll be a dead man... No he won't, I'll forgive him. Maybe. Or else I'll-"  
"Lizzie. Shut up. He's here, oK? He's not gonna be a dead man. He's gonna be a very happy man. OK? Brace yourself, you're on in 2 acts."  
  
It was talent show night for the grade 9's and 10's. Lots of people and groups of people were signed up. Lizzie, when she got back from Rome, decided to take up the electric guitar, much like Matt had, except she stuck to it and formed a but of a band. Lizzie did first guitar and first vocals, Miranda played bass and did backup vocals, and 3 other classmates played the drums, rhythm guitar and second guitar and backup vocals. They usually practiced in Lizzie's garage, but tonight they were performing. And not just to get publicity, either. This was the night that Lizzie was going to declare her love for Gordo. Through songs. Because they weren't experts on writing music, Lizzie and the band, called Mosaic Disease, were going to use a song called Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan, and Things I'll never Say by Avril Lavigne. "And now. Mosaic Disease will be performing 2 songs for us. Here they are!" Nervously the 5 band members came to the stage and set up their instruments. Lizzie spoke first. "OK, the songs that we, well I, chose are dedicated to my very good friend, David. David Gordon. You know who you are. OK, Here it goes! This the first song, called Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan. They started playing. Ultimate  
  
You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
  
But remember when  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
  
But now it's over  
  
Let me tell you why  
  
I'm through  
  
I've meet someone new  
  
Just like you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send me shivers up and down my spine  
  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
  
You're the kind of guys that blows my mind  
  
But now it's my turns  
  
It been right in front of me  
  
Everything I need  
  
Why didn't i see  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's Automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
Here Lizzie did a guitar solo that got her a round of applause.  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's automatic  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate  
  
It's Automatic.  
  
I'm sure of it  
  
No lie  
  
So don't even try  
  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
  
For someone just like you  
  
But you're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you  
  
You're it  
  
You're the ultimate, you.... 


	2. I love him

(A/N Seeing as most people know basically all Avril Lavigne songs, I'm not gonna put in the lyrics to Things I'll never say. And, just for the record, the movie did not happen.)

After the Mosaic Disease was finished playing, Miranda scanned the crowds for Gordo. Lizzie went directly home, telling Miranda to tell Gordo to call her. 

Miranda found Gordo, and walked over to him.

"How were we? And what did you think?" she inquired, obviously nervous over the coming reply.

"You were ok, but Lizzie… She was amazing. I want your help, Miranda… I want you to help me set us up."

"Gordo, when I came over here to talk to you…" She looked down and was now staring at her shoes. "I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way she does about you. That I am totally, head-over-heels in love with you and have been since Lizzie dated Frankie Muniz."

"I'm sorry, Miranda. I… I just don't feel a connection between us. I'm sorry."

"You mean it?" she asked him. "Why? What did she ever do that was better than me? Why don't you feel the same way about me?"

"You're just... not her," he said. She began to walk away, staring at her shoes. Over her back was her bass in it's case.

"Don't go! I still want you to do this!"

"To do what? To help you and her get together? To break my heart even more? Gordo, I would expect you to know how I feel, at the very least... Dammit, Gordo, I don't know what you want me to do!"

"I'm sorry…See you around."

"I won't be around… Neither of you will be seeing very much of me around. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you to call her. Have… fun," she ended, not turning around fast enough to hide the tears trickling down her cheeks. "I don't care any more. It's not your fault." 

**** ***** ****** **********

Exhausted, Miranda walked towards her house. She entered and trudged up the stairs into her room, locking the door. She collapsed on her bed, grateful that in was Friday, mourning basically the loss of her best friend and her crush. The light of her life. "I love him," she whispered into nothingness. "I love him and nothing's gonna change between us."

********** ************** ***************** **************

At the McGuire residence, everything was peaceful. Matt, Jo and Sam were all playing Monopoly when Lizzie came in.

"Hi, that was fun. I'm tired now and I'm waiting for a very, very important phone call. See you tomorrow," she said stopping all questions and walking up to her room. 

As predicted, the phone rang 5 minutes after Lizzie's arrival. 

"Hello?"

"Hey… It's me." The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. 

"Hi."

"You were really good… the rest of the people were just OK, but you, you were excellent." 

"Aww… thanks! So... about the dedication… what are your thoughts?"

He began singing. (A/N Don't we all want Gordos that sing even if they can't?) 

"If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight…"

"Good! Um… Gordo.. I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Will you… err… Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Gordo? What did Miranda say?"

"Oh, god. That's where we have a problem," he said, and repeated the conversation to her. (A/N I don't like to repeat myself!!)

"Oh, god."

"I know…. But... I hate to do this to her."

"She'll come around."

"Hopefully."

"Gordo, I have to go. I'm really sorry… My mom wants to use the phone. Meet you tomorrow at the Digital Bean at 4?"

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Bye…Lizzie."


	3. Evil plots, happy mothers, and a very co...

(A/N I just wanted to give JustAGirl4 a big thanks for encouraging me to continue my story. So here's a big thanks, JustAGirl4!)

During the middle of the night, an idea sprung into Miranda's head. An evil idea. One that, if she carried it out, could have Lizzie and Gordo hating her forever. She sat up in bed, just thinking about the pros and cons. But she, the third wheel, the friend that was always in the background, would finally take the spotlight. "Some would say juvenile… I say, genius!" she whispered to herself. (A/N Where have we heard those words? Matt, of course!) An alliance of all Lizzie's worst enemies…. Matt, Kate, Claire, herself, Larry would probably agree… his girlfriend Veruca… Parker! Matt's little friends… 

I think we all agree that the taste of revenge is better that the consequences. "I'll do it," she decided, and vowed to talk to Matt the next day.

************ ****************** ************************* *********

"Mom, I… You wanted to talk to me," Lizzie said.

"I heard what happened at the talent show," Jo said to the 14-year-old girl. 

"How??? HOW?" Lizzie asked, bewildered.

"I have connections…. Apparently both Mrs. Gordon and Mrs. Sanchez got 

detailed stories that I didn't."

"SHOOT! Miranda's mom?" Lizzie asked, obviously on the verge of saying something that she couldn't because of the G rating the author put on the story.

"Yes, Miranda's mom. She stormed up to her room after getting home. The story poured out. When I heard you talking to Gordo, yes, I know it was Gordo," she said after the brief shake of the head her daughter gave her, "I knew something that happened that you hadn't told me. So I called Mrs. Gordon and asked if Gordo had told her anything. She told me the whole story."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you… mad at me for not telling you? Or for having a real boyfriend, not like Ronnie?" (A/N I'm really, really sorry, but I haven't seen that episode, the Family Channel hasn't aired that or a few other ones in a while, but I've read summaries about it on TV tome.) 

"Gordo is your boyfriend? Oh, honey, Gordo didn't tell his mom that! Oh, baby, you're growing up! You're in high school! You have a boyfriend!" Her mom squealed and hugged her.

"But don't forget about Miranda."

********************* ******************* *******************

'Miranda….Miranda…..Miranda….' slowly the name kept going around and around in his head. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, she wouldn't let him. 'Why? I like Lizzie.' He contemplated it. 'Of course, I've been kinda forced towards her my whole life. No, I like her. In fact I even love her. Miranda. No, I don't like Miranda… do I?' He remembered the first day of big kid school, grade one, when she and Kate had been joined into Lizzie and Gordo's friendship. Miranda was so independent, so different from Lizzie… 'I like Lizzie. She is beautiful, and smart, and funny, she cares about me, she was jealous of Brooke… she has it all…'

He was just drifting off to sleep when an image of a familiar black-haired girl floated into his head. She was carrying a bass over her shoulder and her heart was breaking as she told her crush to call her best friend. 

***************** *********************** ******************************

(A/N And, coming next chapter! 

"Miranda, this is ridiculous. Even I wouldn't do this to her, as much as I hate her. And you're her best friend!"

"Was. Was her best friend."

"Well, you've come to the right person," the companion replied. 

And Miranda joined up with the forces of evil.


End file.
